Knight of Sakura
by Jeremycards
Summary: Aveces las historias tienen huecos que no pueden ser vistos. Esta es la historia de un personaje que actuó a espaldas de la historia que todos conocemos. Pero quizás algún día llegue a tener un rol más importante. Esta es la historia del Caballero de Saku
1. Chapter 1

**K****night of Sakura**

**Prologo: Un alma frustrada**

Todas las historias tienen personajes principales… Pero a veces algunos no merecen ser nombrados… esta es la historia de uno de estos personajes. Quien ayudo por detrás del telón a una pequeña heroína llamada Sakura Kinomoto… pero quizás, su historia sigue un camino distinto al imaginado.

Un pequeño chico de 11 años se encontraba viviendo en Tomoeda – Japón. Este chico asistía a la primaria Tomoeda normalmente. Sin tener muchos amigos, ni ser muy popular o bueno en nada particularmente. Su nombre… Jeremy Trigger. Este chico había vivido una vida muy dolorosa. Desde chico la vida fue cruel con el, y últimamente sus padres lo mantenían a distancia por lo que tenia que vivir solo en un departamento a pesar de ser menor. Este chico tenía un corazón muy bueno, pero estaba resignado con el mundo. Sus buenos actos generalmente eran despreciados y nadie apreciaba su buen corazón. Este era otro simple día para el yendo al colegio.

La alarma sonó a las 6 como siempre y Jeremy se levantó bastante disgustado

Jeremy: -huh… hoy hay matemáticas… demonios no hice la tarea otra ves…- Jeremy se levanto y se arreglo rápidamente. No tuvo tiempo de ducharse y se hizo un desayuno rápido para entonces salir corriendo a la escuela

Jeremy: -mi nombre es Jeremy Trigger… voy al quinto grado de la escuela Tomoeda… actualmente no tengo amigos. Estoy ahí desde hace 2 años… por el momento vivo solo en un departamento alquilado por mis padres… no estoy seguro si es legal, pero ahora no tengo opción y no quiero causarles problemas- Jeremy llegó finalmente al colegio bastante agitado pero a tiempo, durante las horas de clases Jeremy se veía bastante distraído y algo dormido

Jeremy: -la escuela… no hay nada que odie más… no soy bueno en los deportes, no soy bueno socializando, no soy bueno en casi ninguna materia… aunque en las que soy bueno tengo las mejores notas de la clase, pero solo son unas pocas como filosofía o computación…- Jeremy siguió igual el resto de la clase hasta la hora del receso, en la que se lo veía sentado a la sombra de un árbol sin hacer nada mientras los demás jugaban y comían

Jeremy: -para que estoy en este lugar…?... no soy bueno en nada ni nadie me aprecia… este mundo decae constantemente y yo solo soy una hormiga aquí… cuanto más pienso la cosas más me deprimo… quizás sea mejor simplemente dejarme llevar…- Jeremy se quedó mirando perdidamente al cielo intentando no pensar en nada, cuando de repente una pequeña niña paso cerca suyo con una caja de comida viéndose algo decaída

Niña: -hoee… hice este almuerzo especial para Tomoyo y acabo faltando por enfermedad… que haré ahora?- La pequeña vio a Jeremy bajo el árbol y noto que se veía solitario, así que se acercó a el

Niña: -Hola! Como te llamas?- la niña saludó inesperadamente asustando un poco a Jeremy quien no se esperaba que alguien le hablara, este se cayo hacia un costado y se quedo mirándolo algo alterado mientras ella lo miraba sonriente

Jeremy: -uh… me hablas a mí?- Jeremy se sentó bien de nuevo

Niña: -claro! Te note que estabas algo solo y pensé en saludarte- Jeremy se preguntaba quien era esta niña que le hablo tan alegremente siendo que nadie más se acercaba a el, pero hizo un esfuerzo y contesto con normalidad

Jeremy: -oh… em, lo siento, mi nombre es Jeremy Trigger… voy a quinto grado, tengo 11 años y tu… - Jeremy rápidamente pensó que dio mucha información y quizás a ella le parecería extraño

Niña: -Ya veo! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, voy a cuarto grado y estoy por cumplir 10 años en unos días- para la sorpresa de Jeremy a ella no le extraño en lo absoluto

Sakura: -um hice un almuerzo extra para una amiga que no pudo venir hoy, veo que no tienes almuerzo, te gustaría comerlo conmigo?- Sakura le ofreció gentilmente el almuerzo a Jeremy, quien conmovido lo acepto mientras mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza

Jeremy: -(quien es esta chica?... realmente… existe gente así…?)- Jeremy y Sakura almorzaron con normalidad, Jeremy por primera vez pudo estar junto a alguien sintiéndose querido… El día paso y desde entonces Jeremy se cruzaba con Sakura ocasionalmente, generalmente intentaba alejarse de ella cuando estaban sus amigos por timidez, pero hablaban algunas veces a la semana. Jeremy por primera ves sentía que tenia una amiga en quien confiar.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, con el tiempo empezaban a hablar de cosas más importantes. Una tarde durante el almuerzo ambos se encontraron a comer juntos nuevamente

Sakura: -oye Jeremy, realmente nunca te veo con tus compañeros, es por algo en especial?- Sakura se veía preocupada por Jeremy, había notado su falta de amigos

Jeremy: -uh… bueno… no realmente… simplemente soy así… no mucha gente se acerca a mi como tu lo hiciste…- Jeremy estaba bastante sonrojado, sin duda todo esto no le hacia muy bien

Sakura: -de veras?, a mi me pareces un chico bastante normal… es cierto que no tienes cualidades especiales que yo sepa, pero es bastante agradable hablar contigo-

Jeremy: -supongo que no todos lo ven como tu…-

Sakura: -quizás… pero… no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti y intentare hacerte feliz, si?- Sakura le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que dejo atónito a Jeremy, luego de eso sonó la campana y Sakura se apresuro a despedirse e ir a su curso. Jeremy permaneció unos segundos sonrojado con su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Jeremy no tardo en darse cuenta que Sakura lo enamoro sin ningún esfuerzo.

El tiempo pasó, Sakura cumplió 10 años y Jeremy seguía estando moderadamente cerca suyo en sus ratos libres. Ciertamente Jeremy no podía resistir el encanto de Sakura y su amor por ella le estaba dando un nuevo sentido a la vida. Hasta que un día… Jeremy estaba llegando a la escuela algo tarde, corriendo como de costumbre.

Jeremy: -vaya, esta ves si me pase durmiendo…- Jeremy llegó agitadamente, pero al entrar a la escuela vio algo que nunca hubiera esperado

Jeremy: -q…que…QUE DEMONIOS???- Todos los bancos de las aulas estaban apilados en el centro del patio escolar. Jeremy no podía creerlo al igual que todos los demás alumnos. Jeremy intento acercarse al curso de Sakura para comentar sobre el echo, pero antes que el entro Tomoyo y Jeremy se alejó por vergüenza

Jeremy: -ugh… esta con su amiga Daidouji… um…- Jeremy oyó ligeramente a Tomoyo mencionar que solo una carta Clow podría haber echo esto

Jeremy: -una… Carta Clow…? De que están hablando- Jeremy se alejó pensativo, realmente algo le olía mal- esta situación no me gusta en lo absoluto… si alguien hizo algo así debió ser en la noche… tengo miedo… alguien que hizo algo así podría lastimar a alguien… mejor vengo a revisar en la noche, quien hizo esto debió ser en la noche- Jeremy estaba preocupado por Sakura por lo que se preparó y volvió por la noche al colegio

Jeremy: -ok… eh de ser valiente… si pasa algo usare mi teléfono móvil y llamare a la policía cuanto antes… huh?- Jeremy llegó al colegio y vio la camioneta de Tomoyo estacionada

Jeremy: -una camioneta! Esto se puede poner peligroso sera mejor que tenga cuidado… -Jeremy de repente oyó algunos vidrios rompiéndose- Q…QUE FUE ESO!?- rápidamente Jeremy entró al colegio corriendo, y vio a Sakura luchando contra unas sombras en el campus del colegio

Jeremy: -Q..QUE??? SAKURA????- Jeremy se escondió sin poder creer lo que veía, luego de unos segundos varias luces se encendieron y Sakura uso su magia para sellar la carta sombra. Jeremy no podía entender lo que pasaba pero se mantuvo oculto. Luego de que Sakura se fue junto con Tomoyo en la camioneta Jeremy salió de su escondite

Jeremy: -que fue eso…? Sakura… estabas usando poderes?... magia?....... estaba acompañada de un ser extraño… es posible esto?... estará en mucho peligro haciendo estas cosas! Debo hacer algo… pero que… -Jeremy recordó lo que oyó en la tarde de golpe- Una… Carta Clow?... es cierto!, Daidouji dijo eso hoy en la tarde… y Sakura también dijo algo de eso y transformó a esa criatura en una carta… quizás pueda investigar sobre eso!- Luego de eso Jeremy regresó a su casa. Falto algunos días al colegio y se la paso en la biblioteca revisando libros de magia, hasta que encontró varias cosas sobre el mago Clow. Luego de 3 días de investigación Jeremy pudo poner todas las piezas juntas

Jeremy: -ahora lo entiendo… el mago Clow… sus cartas tenían todos los hechizos que pudo aprender encerrados en ella… además les creo una forma y personalidad… ciertamente era un tipo muy excéntrico… Por lo que puedo entender estas estaban selladas en un libro para su protección… pero porque Sakura estaba sellando una de ellas…? Quizás Sakura sea la protectora de las cartas y estas están libres… sera mejor que este cerca de ella en caso de que esto continué! No puedo dejar que la lastimen!- Jeremy volvió a clases con normalidad. Al hacerlo se mantuvo cerca de Sakura sin que esta se de cuenta. Hablaron pocas veces a la semana como siempre, Jeremy no quería dejar que Sakura sepa que el estaba enterado de esto para no preocuparla.

Los días pasaron y Jeremy se entero de un incidente poco común en el acuario, cuando el curso de Sakura tuvo una excursión allí. Jeremy sospecho algo así que pregunto a Sakura sobre lo sucedido

Jeremy: -Hola Sakura! Tienes un minuto?-

Sakura: -Claro Jeremy…- Sakura sonreía con una gota de sudor

Jeremy: -uh? Que pasa?- Jeremy estaba algo confundido por la reacción de esta

Sakura: -ah no… es solo que pensé que era algo extraño que nos llamáramos por nuestros primeros nombres… no lo había pensado antes- Sakura reía, aunque Jeremy se preocupo un poco

Jeremy: -um… lo siento no me di cuenta antes… mis habilidades sociales no son muy…- Sakura lo interrumpió al notar que Jeremy se preocupó

Sakura: -no no! esta bien, solo pensé que era raro, pero no esta mal, no te preocupes!- Jeremy noto que Sakura no quería molestarlo. El solía hacer lo mismo, así que dejo el tema de lado

Jeremy: -um… ok, oye… oí que paso algo en el acuario… estas bien? Que paso exactamente?- Jeremy estaba bastante preocupado por Sakura

Sakura: -oh… bueno un pingüinito casi se ahoga… no fue gran cosa pero me asuste… no te preocupes! Estoy segura que… "alguien" se ocupara de solucionarlo- Jeremy inmediatamente se dio cuenta que pasaba. No era tan inocente como Sakura en estos casos.

Jeremy: -(lo sabia, una Carta Clow!... si no hago nada Sakura se pondrá en peligro nuevamente, sera mejor que revise esto antes de que ella decida hacerlo por su cuenta) uh… ya veo… bueno Sakura ten mucho cuidado por si acaso…- Sakura asintió, luego de eso el día pasó y en la noche Jeremy decidió entrar a escondidas al acuario apenas este cerró

Jeremy: -bien… el lugar donde pasó debería estar por aquí cerca en el área de pingüinos- al encontrar el estanque vació por el incidente de la tarde anterior- ok que hago ahora… um… c…CARTA CLOW…um… SAL!...- Jeremy se quedó parado en el lugar pero nada paso

Jeremy: -lo sabia esto es una tontería… pero mejor intentar una ves mas… VAMOS SAL Y PELEA NO SEAS COBARDE!! – repentinamente un remolino de agua salio de una de las rejillas del suelo y se empezó a formar una figura de una chica de agua- q…que? Realmente es posible!?- La carta agua le mostró sus dientes a Jeremy de forma amenazante, y este se puso en guardia sin saber que hacer

Jeremy: -diablos que hago ahora??... AGH! –Jeremy saltó contra la carta y intento golpearla pero su puño atravesó el cuerpo de esta, al dejar su brazo atrapado a través de su cuerpo la carta agua lanzó un chorro de agua muy potente que estampó a Jeremy contra la pared dejándolo muy lastimado

Jeremy: -diablos… esta carta o lo que sea es muy peligrosa… no puedo dejar que Sakura se enfrente a esto sola…!- Jeremy se levantó nuevamente pero la carta agua lanzó varios chorros de agua finitos que cortaron el cuerpo de jeremy en varias partes dejándolo sangrando

Jeremy: -esto no funciona… ugh… apenas puedo mantenerme en pie… si muero aquí no podré ayudar a Sakura… agh… -Jeremy se paró como pudo y salio de la habitación mientras la carta agua lo miraba sonriendo confiada, al no sentir la necesidad de atacar a alguien que no la amenazaba de ninguna forma lo dejo marcharse. Jeremy salió hasta afuera sangrando y cayó sin poder moverse más

Jeremy: -ugh… pierdo el conocimiento… perdón… sakura… por favor no pelees con ella…- Jeremy perdió el conocimiento y quedo tirado en la puerta del acuario hasta que alguien lo vio y llamó una ambulancia. Jeremy fue enviado al hospital donde estuvo varios días. Sakura nunca se enteró de esto, pero Jeremy se enteró luego que Sakura estaba ilesa y el problema en el acuario se soluciono, reflexionando en su camilla Jeremy entendió que Sakura podía resolver estos problemas por sus poderes mágicos, y el solo le estorbaría si intentaba ayudarle de esta forma

Jeremy: -debo… volverme fuerte… no puedo conseguir magia de la nada… pero al menos puedo entrenar mejor mi cuerpo…-Jeremy volvió luego de algunos días al colegio. Sakura no pareció haber notado la ausencia de Jeremy, pero el se alegró de verla sana. El tiempo pasó y Jeremy busco los mejores entrenadores posibles. Convenció a sus padres de pagar por un guerrero casi legendario para entrenarlo personalmente. Según se sabía este era un guerrero increíblemente hábil con la espada y también en kung fu. Jeremy esperaba en su casa a la llegada de este misterioso profesor

Jeremy: -huh… según papá este es el mejor maestro que pudo encontrar… pago muchísimo por el… espero realmente me sea suficiente…- el maestro finalmente llegó a casa de Jeremy, al abrir la puerta Jeremy vio a un tipo alto de unos 20 años con pelo negro y de puntas, Jeremy se preguntaba si realmente un tipo tan joven era tan bueno

Jeremy: -uh… buenas tardes… mi nombre es Jeremy espero que…- el tipo lo detuvo lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de Jeremy y lanzándolo adentro de la casa estrellándolo contra la pared

Maestro: -que eso te de la pauta de cómo te entrenare si realmente quieres que yo te enseñe- Jeremy se levantó adolorido mientras el maestro cerraba la puerta

Jeremy: -ugh… así que… serás así de duro… heh… esto es perfecto- Jeremy se levanto sonriendo para la sorpresa del maestro

Maestro: -mmm… veo que físicamente eres patético, pero tienes voluntad… dime, para que quieres que te enseñe?- el maestro estaba muy serio, Jeremy se paro firme para responder

Jeremy: -para proteger… a la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida… si no puedo protegerla no podré vivir conmigo mismo- el maestro miro seriamente a Jeremy, aún no convencido de sus palabras

Maestro: -quieres proteger a alguien para conseguir el cariño de esta persona?- el maestro indagaba seriamente

Jeremy: -no… solo… quiero verla feliz siempre… no quiero dejar que nadie la dañe para que pueda vivir felizmente toda su vida… puedo sacrificar mi vida por ella sin dudarlo, ella… es la única razón que encuentro para vivir…- El maestro lo veía seriamente

Maestro: -…realmente… tienes el alma de un caballero… esta bien… eres digno de que te enseñe, aunque hubieras tenido todo el dinero del mundo no enseñaría a alguien que quiere poder por estúpidas razones. Te enseñare todo lo que se de la mejor forma posible- Jeremy sonrió ante esto y apretó su puño emocionado

Maestro: -mi nombre… es Kurogane… espero que estés listo para entrenar como nunca- Jeremy inmediatamente comenzó su entrenamiento en kung fu y kendo con Kurogane. Durante los próximos meses Sakura continuó su tarea como Card Captor mientras que Jeremy se entrenaba para poder ayudarla algún día. Sakura casi no hablaba con Jeremy, y pronto Jeremy noto que un nuevo chico llamado Li Shaoran se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella en su primer día de clases

Jeremy: -ese chico… no me gusta como mira a Sakura… sera mejor que lo enfrente en el receso…- Jeremy espero al receso para ir a hablar con Li. Pero al encontrarlo vio que hablaba con Sakura. Jeremy se escondió para ver que ocurría y vio que Li usaba un tablero mágico

Jeremy: -imposible!... este chico… usa magia también??- Jeremy vio como Li intento atacar a Sakura para que esta le de las cartas

Jeremy: -¡!!!!!!!!! MALDITO!!- Jeremy inmediatamente salto de su escondite y corrió hacia Li con una fuerza endemoniada, pero antes de llegar vio que el hermano de Sakura, Touya, salto unas rejas y frenó a Li. Antes de que lo vieran Jeremy se lanzó hacia unos arbustos y continuo viendo lo que pasaba. Vio que Li reacciono extraño ante la aparición de Yukito y terminó huyendo del lugar. Jeremy lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero siguió vigilando a Li de cerca hasta la hora de salida del colegio, en la que en camino a su casa Jeremy interceptó a Li bloqueándole el paso

Li: -Déjame pasar por favor- Jeremy no se movía y se quedo mirando a Li enojado mientras este le devolvía una mirada amenazante también. Jeremy no respondía

Li: -que es lo que te pasa? Muévete o tendré que moverte-

Jeremy: -…cual es tu problema con Sakura?- Jeremy estaba completamente serio y firme

Li: -…Kinomoto?... no es nada que te concierna- Li intento pasar a un lado de Jeremy pero este le bloqueo el paso completamente

Jeremy: -ELLA me concierne… y si intentas atacarla de nuevo te juro que no me contendré en lo más mínimo con tal de detenerte- Jeremy había visto que Li era capas de pelear con gran habilidad al haber atacado al hermano de Sakura. Pero a pesar que su entrenamiento con Kurogane recién empezaba y aún no era muy hábil peleando decidió enfrentar sin miedo a Li

Li: -…si serás una molestia en mis asuntos entonces sera mejor que te saque de mi camino ya mismo- calmadamente Li dio un salto y lanzó una patada a la cara de Jeremy lanzándolo hacia un lado. Li dio a Jeremy por perdido y continuó caminando, pero Jeremy se volvió a levantar

Jeremy: -tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso!- Jeremy lanzó un puñetazo a Li, pero este le agarro el brazo y lo hizo girar por el aire, haciéndolo que este por caer de espaldas. Pero Jeremy puso una mano en el suelo y cayendo de una manera especial apoyó un pie en el piso y barrio con el otro a li haciéndolo caer de espaldas para luego ponerle una mano en el cuello

Li: -(este chico… hizo ese movimiento por instinto!)- Li le dio una patada a Jeremy en el pecho sacándoselo de encima, inmediatamente se puso en guardia y le dio un puñetazo a Jeremy. Este lo recibió pero inmediatamente contraataco con una patada de lleno en el estomago que dejo a Li sin aire y agarrándose el estomago algo agachado. Jeremy reacciono instantáneamente y le dio una terrible patada en la cara a Li haciéndolo caer de espaldas con la nariz sangrando

Li: -agh… lo subestime… (No es posible… este chico apenas tiene conocimientos de artes marciales, pero su instinto lo esta haciendo pelear de una forma increíble… sera mejor que empiece a pelear en serio)- Li hizo aparecer su espada y la apunto hacia Jeremy

Li: -eres bueno niño, pero no tienes disciplina aún, no creas que podrás hacerme frente sin tener ningún tipo de habilidad-

Jeremy: -que… esa espada… realmente tienes poderes mágicos… no me importa que no tenga habilidad! No te dejare que le pongas un de do encima a Sakura!- Jeremy a pesar de su desventaja no pensaba retroceder ante Li

Li: -…tu valor es digno de respeto, pero eso no sera suficiente… mi nombre es Li Shaoran, cual es el tuyo?-

Jeremy: -…Mi nombre es Jeremy Trigger…- Jeremy se veía algo dudoso ante la actitud de Li

Li: -Trigger entonces… respeto tu valor así que no atacare a Kinomoto, pero no te puedo dejar manchar mi honor, DIOS DEL TRUENO! VEN!- Li lanzó un talismán al aire y al tocarlo con la espada lanzó un gran rayo eléctrico hacia Jeremy que lo dejo en el suelo paralizado

Jeremy: -AGH! Que… agh!...- Li sin decir más se alejó del lugar

Li: -ese chico es bueno, pero es un humano normal. No creo que se vuelva un problema- Luego de esto Jeremy regreso a su casa y empezó a entrenar más que nunca junto a Kurogane. Los meses siguieron pasando y Jeremy revisó que efectivamente Li no volviera a atacar a Sakura. Pero para su temor, estos 2 se empezaron a acercar más y más… Así, pasaron varios meses más…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight of Sakura**

**Capítulo 2: Una amiga incondicional **

(Nota del autor: Me llamó la atención de que muchos de los que leyeron el primer capítulo no notaron uno de los puntos más importantes de la historia. Así que decidí explicarlo.

Esta historia está diseñada de tal forma que pueda crear la ilusión de ser algo que realmente ocurrió a la par de lo que se veía en el anime. Básicamente algo que pasaba detrás de escenas. Por lo tanto esto me limita en muchas formas. Haga lo que haga Jeremy no puede interferir en nada de lo que se vio en el Anime, por ende no puede ser un amigo demasiado cercano de Sakura ya que si no, no se explicaría que ella ni nadie nunca lo nombraran en el Anime. Cada carta a la que Jeremy se enfrenta tiene que o vencer a Jeremy o huir para luego enfrentarse con Sakura en lo que se vio en el anime. Cualquier contacto que tengan los personajes principales con él tiene que ser leve o mantenerse en secreto de alguna forma para explicar que en el anime no se vieran. A esto se debe la actitud autista de Jeremy en gran parte de la historia al no querer acercarse a Sakura en varios momentos clave. Espero esto les haya aclarado algunas dudas y que les guste más el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer)

Habían pasado 2 meses entre el enfrentamiento entre Jeremy y Li. Durante este tiempo se notaba que Li había dejado de actuar tan agresivamente con el resto del grupo, lo que en cierta forma alivió a Jeremy. Aunque por otro lado le tenía preocupado que un chico estuviera tan cerca de Sakura en sus aventuras.

Una mañana Jeremy llegaba al colegio bastante tarde, como ya se había vuelto una costumbre, apurado abrió la puerta de su curso.

Jeremy: -Buenas tardes!! Lamento la…- Jeremy se quedo cayado cuando vio que su maestra y el resto del curso volteaban a verlo de forma preocupada. Jeremy pudo ver que algunos de los alumnos se susurraban cosas mientras lo miraban –um... ah… pasado algo?- la profesora se levantó y le pidió a Jeremy que lo acompañara a la oficina del director, ciertamente algo no marchaba bien. En el camino a la oficina Sakura y Li pudieron verlo pasando por la ventana.

Sakura: -oh, es Jeremy, hace tiempo no lo veía, a donde lo llevaran?- Tomoyo y Li oyeron esto, Tomoyo sin conocer a Jeremy no indago, aunque Li si parecía más interesado.

Shaoran: -(es aquel chico de esa ves… no eh sabido nada desde que intento pelear conmigo, me pregunto si tramara algo)- Li se distrajo un momento pero pretendió que no vio nada y siguió atendiendo a la clase.

Al entrar en la oficina Jeremy vio al director y al psicólogo del colegio, lo que le hizo preocuparse bastante. Lo hicieron sentarse y la maestra se quedó junto a la puerta.

Jeremy: -ah ocurrido algo…?- Jeremy miraba para todos lados preocupado. Los 3 miraban a Jeremy también bastante decaídos.

Director: -Trigger… hemos notado que últimamente no ha estado actuando con normalidad… su falta de desempeño en el colegio es algo… realmente fuera de lo común-

Maestra: -es cierto Trigger… has estado faltando a clases muy seguido, llegas tarde casi siempre… tus calificaciones son las peores de todo el quinto grado… no solo de tu curso… y además has llegado a dormirte en clase más de una ves y siempre se te nota muy cansado… pasa algo en tu casa?- al preguntar esto la maestra, el psicólogo estaba muy atento. Jeremy sabia que su respuesta estaba siendo analizada, por lo que pensó bien antes de hablar.

Jeremy: -l..Lamento mi mal desempeño… no son problemas en casa, simplemente siempre se me ha hecho muy difícil estudiar y supongo que tengo malos hábitos…- durante 1 hora siguieron interrogando a Jeremy sobre lo que ocurría en su casa. El intentó lo más posible ocultar el que tenia que vivir solo. Pero al final de la entrevista le pidieron hablar con sus padres.

Jeremy: -m..Mis padres?... (Diablos… si se enteran que no están tendré problemas… logre mantenerlo en secreto hasta ahora… que hago………! Cierto!) B…bueno supongo que puede venir mi padre- Jeremy tenia un plan, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaria.

Al llegar a su casa Jeremy fue a buscar a Kurogane, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el jardín.

Jeremy: -Kurogane sensei… necesito su ayuda- Kurogane se levantó de golpe, sin gustarle mucho la situación.

Kurogane: -que es lo que pasa niño? Para que me necesitas a mi?- Jeremy explicó rápidamente la situación ante un disgustado Kurogane.

Kurogane: -estas bromeando? Eso no es parte de mi trabajo, porque debería ayudar en una tontería así?- Jeremy esperaba esta reacción, lo que le complicaba las cosas enormemente

Jeremy: -lo siento, no quise meterte en esto, pero si se enteran que estoy viviendo solo habrán problemas y quizás no podamos seguir entrenando!- La mirada en la cara de Kurogane cambió un poco, al parecer le molestaba la idea de perder su empleo entrenando a Jeremy.

Kurogane: -tsk, es una gran molestia, pero tengo que admitir que eres un buen alumno y tu padre paga bien, mejor hago esto y me ahorro problemas. Pero no me vuelvas a meter en algo así o no me importara irme, entendido?- Jeremy asintió seriamente.

A la mañana siguiente Jeremy y Kurogane se dirigieron al colegio. Donde Kurogane se hizo pasar por el padre de Jeremy. Al llegar a la oficina el director parecía inspeccionar a Kurogane. Quien se veía bastante disgustado.

Kurogane: -…que le pasa? Porque me mira tanto?- el director se acomodó los anteojos un poco.

Director: -oh lo siento… es solo que me extraña que un hombre tan joven sea padre de este chico- Kurogane se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas.

Kurogane: Q…QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO? SOY SU PADRE!! NO INDAGUE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA!- El director se asustó bastante y retrocedió un poco ante el furioso Kurogane, Jeremy oía los gritos agarrándose la cabeza.

Jeremy: -demonios… en que terminará esto?...- mientras Jeremy esperaba en la puerta se acercó Li mirándolo seriamente.

Li: -Trigger… verdad?- Li saludó a Jeremy con normalidad.

Jeremy: -uh… si… hola- no estaba muy feliz con la visita de Li realmente.

Li: -parece que tienes problemas, puedes hablar un momento?- Jeremy no sabía como Li se había enterado pero trato de evadirlo.

Jeremy: -acaso no debes ir a clases?-

Li: -las clases empiezan en 10 minutos, tenemos tiempo- Jeremy se vio disgustado y decidió acompañar a Li un momento.

Jeremy: -bien, que necesitas?-

Li: -tú sabes todo acerca de las cartas verdad?- Li miro fijamente a Jeremy, quien se alertó bastante.

Jeremy: -que? Como sabes eso?-

Li: -cuando me atacaste me dijiste que no pelee con Kinomoto. Si viste cuando intente pelear con ella habrás oído todo y además me viste usar magia 2 veces. Si eso no te sorprendió puedo deducir que realmente ya sabes todo lo que esta ocurriendo verdad?- Jeremy se dio cuenta que se delato a el mismo con sus acciones.

Jeremy: -ugh… vaya eres bueno, aunque porque te tomo tanto tiempo decirme algo?-

Li: -nada realmente, estuve ocupado y no aparecías cerca de nosotros. Ayer te vi yendo a la oficina del director y recordé todo- Jeremy se veía molesto, la actitud de Li no le gustaba nada.

Jeremy: -OK OK, si se acerca de las cartas… que pasa con eso?- Jeremy resignado admitió la verdad.

Li: -no piensas involucrarte?, me parece algo raro siendo que te molesto tanto que Kinomoto estuviera en peligro-

Jeremy: -…realmente me gustaría… pero… cuando intente enfrentarme con una de esas cartas fui totalmente inútil… no soportaría ser una carga constante para Sakura…- Li miró a Jeremy fijamente, su mirada parecía penetrar la piel de Jeremy.

Li: -ciertamente no serás de mucha ayuda sin poderes mágicos. Aunque me sorprende que siendo que te importa tanto no te acerques a ella- Jeremy miró hacia otro lado dolido.

Jeremy: -…eso no te incumbe…-

Li: -la oí llamarte por tu primer nombre y tu también la llamas por el suyo, cualquiera creería que son amigos cercanos, pero desde que llegue nunca la vi hablando contigo- las preguntas de Li eran cada ves más profundas, Jeremy realmente no entendía el porqué del interrogatorio.

Jeremy: -…la verdad es que no… el que nos llamemos por el primer nombre es solo suerte… o más bien por mi falta de modales… ella simplemente no quiso molestarme y me siguió el juego- Li miró hacia delante algo aburrido.

Li: -ya veo… creí que podrías llegar a volverte una molestia de alguna forma, pero por lo que veo solo eres un tipo raro que se entero de casualidad de lo que pasa, perdona por molestarte- Li se fue caminando a su aula sin mirar a Jeremy, mientras que este se quedo duro apretando los puños con fuerza. La impotencia que sentía era realmente frustrante.

Jeremy: -demonios… realmente no puedo hacer nada bien… tengo que seguir este entrenamiento y ayudar a Sakura cueste lo que cueste! No dejaré que este tipo me supere!- Jeremy volvió a la oficina del director. De alguna forma Kurogane logró calmar las cosas y sacar a Jeremy de este apuro.

Luego de este incidente Jeremy volvió a su rutina de entrenamiento. Intentó sin mucho éxito darle más atención a los estudios para no levantar tantas sospechas y los meses seguían pasando. Jeremy entrenaba día y noche y casi nunca veía a Sakura.

Durante este tiempo la supuesta prima de Shaoran apareció en Tomoeda. Jeremy estuvo atento pero no parecía ser mala chica por lo que ignoro la mayoría de la situación. El tiempo seguía pasando y Jeremy seguía entrenando constantemente con Kurogane quien cada vez más se preguntaba porque el esfuerzo fuera de lo común en Jeremy. Una tarde luego de una larga pelea de práctica los 2 se sentaron a descansar un momento.

Kurogane: -Oye niño… sé que no me incumbe… pero tanto entrenamiento es duro incluso para mí. Porque te esfuerzas de semejante forma pero a su vez ni te acercas a esta chica?- Jeremy guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Jeremy: -Supongo… que mi personalidad antisocial me causa muchos problemas… no tengo ego y me aterra la idea de que Sakura piense mal de mi… supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que acercarme a ella si quiero lograr algo… pero…- Jeremy guardo silencio nuevamente mientras Kurogane lo miraba lanzando un suspiro.

Kurogane: -yo creía que tenía problemas con la gente pero tú eres demasiado… da igual niño, solo espero que superes tus tontos miedos para que puedas desenvolver el papel que deseas de una vez- Kurogane se levantó y se estaba por preparar para pelear nuevamente pero entonces se puso a pensar- hey, creo que falta comida, quizás deberíamos reabastecernos antes de seguir- Jeremy oyó a Kurogane y accedió.

Los 2 fueron a hacer unas compras al mercado y volvieron cerca del atardecer caminando junto al parque pingüino. Kurogane traía su espada de madera con él por costumbre, de repente pareció alterarse por algo.

Jeremy: -Kurogane sensei? Ocurre algo?- Kurogane se puso serio de repente.

Kurogane: -…es muy pronto para ti… pero luego de varios años de entrenar el cuerpo y la mente empiezas a sentir la energía de la gente… Yo aún no soy muy bueno en eso, pero ciento una energía de desesperación cerca de aquí bastante potente- Al oír esto Jeremy se alertó.

Jeremy: -Deberíamos revisar que pasa!!- Kurogane se mostró algo molesto.

Kurogane: -Esto no me incumbe chico, pero quizás te sirva de entrenamiento, toma- Kurogane le lanzó su espada de madera a Jeremy quien la atrapó- suerte con eso- Jeremy no esperaba que Kurogane ayudara, pero estaba seguro que se hacia el desinteresado para darle la oportunidad de probar sus técnicas, mientras se iba Kurogane apuntó hacia el centro del parque mientras se iba de espaldas, indicándole a Jeremy donde ir. Este asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia allí.

Al llegar pudo ver a un policía lastimado sentado contra un poste de luz y junto a él se encontraba nada menos que Tomoyo. Jeremy se acercó a revisar que pasaba.

Jeremy: -Daidouji! Que pasó aquí??- Tomoyo volteó hacia el algo sorprendida de que la conociera, entonces Jeremy se dio cuenta que el la conocía solo por verla con Sakura así que quizás ella no tenía idea quien era.

Tomoyo: -Tu… eres amigo de Sakura verdad??- Para alivió de Jeremy, ella ligeramente lo reconoció, el policía se encontraba inconsciente al parecer- Este policía está muy lastimado… quizás deberíamos irnos- Ciertamente ella sabía que esto debía ser obra de una carta Clow. Las heridas del policía eran unos cortes bastante fuera de lo común alrededor del cuerpo. Un criminal con un cuchillo no podría hacerle tal cosa a un oficial armado.

Jeremy: -No… hay que ver quien hizo esto, es algo muy peligroso para dejarlo así…- Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar una bola de luz relampagueante apareció en el centro del parque. Jeremy se cubrió con la espada de madera y se puso frente a Tomoyo. Luego de unos segundos la bola de luz tomo forma de una chica- (lo sabía, una Carta Clow, No puedo dejar una carta tan peligrosa así!- Jeremy pudo ver que Tomoyo sacaba su celular y empezaba a marcar un número- No! No la llames, es muy peligroso yo me ocuparé de esto- Jeremy se dio cuenta de su error segundos después.

Tomoyo: -C..Cómo?? Como sabes que…?- Ella se dio cuenta que Jeremy sabía que estaba llamando a Sakura, pero en ese instante la carta se transformó nuevamente en una bola de luz y disparó directo a Jeremy. Este reaccionó a tiempo y desvió el disparo con su espada.

Jeremy: -Daidouji! Llévate al guardia detrás de un árbol! Yo me ocuparé de esto, no llames a Sakura!- Jeremy ya no se preocupó en ocultar que sabía lo que pasaba. Tomoyo asintió algo confundida y arrastró como pudo al policía hasta detrás de un árbol mientras Jeremy desviaba los disparos con golpes de su espada.

Tomoyo: -ten cuidado!!- Jeremy miró a Tomoyo de reojo y con una sonrisa de confianza le asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Jeremy: -(esta carta es peligrosa… un golpe directo de esos disparos podrían lastimarme seriamente… y mi espada no aguantara muchos impactos más- La espada de Jeremy tenía unos cortes hechos por los disparos de energía que la estaban rompiendo rápidamente. Desde su escondite Tomoyo miraba la situación algo preocupada.

Tomoyo: -eh visto a este chico en el colegio… también es un Card Captor?... parece más violento… y no quiere que llame a Sakura, será que no quiere competencia?- Tomoyo seguía en sus dudas, pero sabía que Jeremy no la lastimaría ya que la protegió de los disparos. Por su parte Jeremy empezó a evadir los ataques de la carta dando saltos rápidos hacia los lados.

Jeremy: -esto es… increíble. Esos disparos vienen a gran velocidad pero puedo verlos claramente y reaccionar a tiempo. Podrá ser…?- Jeremy corrió hacia la carta mientras esta le lanzaba varios disparos que Jeremy podía evadir con mucha destreza- Si! Mis habilidades ya son suficientes! TOMA!- Jeremy alcanzó a la carta y le dio un potente golpe vertical con su espada de madera. Lazándola así contra el suelo muy dañada.

Al caer la carta tomo su forma de chica y Jeremy le golpeó con la espada a la cabeza. La espada dio un golpe muy fuerte que dejo a la carta fuera de combate.

Jeremy: -Lo logré!... estas acabada carta! ríndete!- El esperó un momento pero la carta se frotaba la cabeza sin más- demonios… que hago ahora??- en medio de la confusión Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tomoyo: -Este chico no sabe como sellar la carta??- La Carta Clow se recuperó y salió volando a gran velocidad del lugar. Sin que Jeremy o Tomoyo lo sepan. La carta se escondió en la tienda Twin Bells, donde se encontraban replicas de cartas similares, para poder recuperar su energía.

Jeremy: -Demonios! Que se supone que tengo que hacer para que se rinda??... tsk… falle después de todo…- Tomoyo salió desde detrás del árbol con su cámara de video en mano. Había estado grabando a Jeremy y le aplaudió su actuación.

Tomoyo: -Bravo!, no eres tan elegante como Sakura, pero tu técnica es más… Shonen!- Jeremy miraba a Tomoyo sonrojado.

Jeremy: -Q…Qué?? Me grabaste?? Que haces??- este se encontraba bastante alterado por la situación pero Tomoyo estaba alegre.

Tomoyo: -Claro, veo que sabes de las cartas y de Sakura, creo que debería documentar al nuevo compañero de Sakura… o quizás rival?- Tomoyo se quedó mirando a Jeremy en busca de una respuesta, este se puso una mano en la nuca.

Jeremy: -Y…Yo… bueno quiero ayudar a Sakura… aunque no sé si pueda… estoy entrenando desde hace tiempo para ayudarla… pero sin poderes mágicos no creo poder hacer mucho…- Jeremy estaba bastante nervioso al hablar con alguien nuevo.

Tomoyo: -Um… pero yo ayudo a Sakura sin tener poderes! Y también Meiling ayuda a Li… serias un estupendo compañero para Sakura! Hasta podría hacerte trajes que concuerden! Serian como un dúo dinámico!- a Tomoyo le empezaban a brillar los ojos, aunque Jeremy no se veía tan entusiasmado.

Jeremy: -QUEEE???!! N…N...NO! escucha Sakura no puede saber nada de que estoy involucrado!... yo… no soportaría saber que no puedo ayudar de mucho a Sakura… y no soy bueno para trabajar en grupo… es… simplemente… yo… es que! Sakura es muy importante para mí y…- Tomoyo noto que Jeremy sentía algo muy especial por Sakura con la tenacidad que la caracterizaba para este tipo de cosas.

Tomoyo: -Ya veo… la pequeña Sakurita es muy importante para ti… jiji, pero más razón para que tengas que ayudarla, verdad?- Tomoyo siguió indagando a Jeremy, lo que hizo que este se quedara pensativo.

Jeremy: -Bueno… ciertamente… creo que hubiera ayudado contra esa carta si ella hubiera estado aquí… quizás… podría hacer algo…- Tomoyo salto de felicidad rápidamente agarrando las manos de Jeremy

Tomoyo: -PERFECTO!! Nacerá el equipo Card Captor y tendrán las mejores poses y trajes y…- Antes de que Tomoyo siguiera Jeremy la interrumpió asustado

Jeremy: -Q..QUE?! NONONO!!!, espera! Yo… la ayudare como pueda pero no quiero que ella lo sepa… no puede saberlo! Si fallo no podría perdonármelo… por favor no le digas nada de mí!! Y si ves a esa carta de nuevo antes de que la encuentre actúa como si nada! Por favor Daidouji!- Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro, pensó un momento y noto que Jeremy no tenía una actitud normal. A pesar que esto le costara sus planes aceptó la actitud de Jeremy ante la situación.

Tomoyo: -ya veo… está bien, no diré nada… pero espero puedas cambiar de actitud y acercarte a Sakurita algún día- Tomoyo dedicó una dulce sonrisa, pero Jeremy se veía algo decaído.

Jeremy: -Gra…Gracias… algún día seré mejor y me acercare a ella… lo prometo- Jeremy prácticamente se disculpaba con Tomoyo, quien lo miraba de forma condescendiente. En ese momento llegaba Kurogane.

Kurogane: -Hey! Niño estas bien??- Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando dejando atrás a Tomoyo, quien se quedó mirando a Kurogane de manera curiosa. El también la miraba de forma extraña.

Tomoyo: -Disculpe señor… nos conocemos de algún lado?- Esta decidió disipar sus dudas

Kurogane: -No realmente… solo soy el tutor de Jeremy, pero si siento que nos hemos visto antes por alguna razón- Kurogane nunca sintió una sensación así. Era algo que lo superaba enormemente.

Tomoyo: -Ya veo… Quizás nos conocimos en otra vida o algo así jiji…-Tomoyo sonreía dulcemente a un realmente confundido Kurogane.

Kurogane: -…quizás…- este siguió a Jeremy y se retiró del parque. Desde entonces Tomoyo cumplió su promesa de no decir nada a Sakura, incluso cuando la carta disparo atacó de nuevo.

Pasaron varios meses y Jeremy no pudo verse involucrado con las cartas en ningún momento. Pero Tomoyo se le acercaba ocasionalmente para comentar el progreso de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo Jeremy se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando cada vez más de Sakura lo que le preocupaba mucho.

Con el paso del tiempo llegaba Navidad y con solo 3 días antes de que esta llegara, se celebró una feria a la que Sakura iba a asistir. Tomoyo le comentó a Jeremy del evento pero este no dijo si iría. Aunque la intención de ir era grande, solo para poder estar cerca de Sakura.

Jeremy se arreglaba para poder salir mientras Kurogane se relajaba en el jardín.

Kurogane: -huh, así que al fin te tomaras un descanso. Acaso iras a ver a esta chica tan importante?- Kurogane preguntaba sin demostrar demasiado interés.

Jeremy: -algo así… quiero estar cerca de ella al menos … pero en fin, seguiremos entrenando luego!- Jeremy salió de golpe luego de terminar de arreglarse sus zapatos.

Kurogane: -Estúpido niño… acaso piensas dormir?- Jeremy ni siquiera oyó esto último.

Al llegar al festival nada peculiar pasaba. Jeremy apenas se acercaba a Sakura desde lejos, la veía ir con Yukito con bastantes celos.

Jeremy: -ese chico… se ve que le gusta… supongo que realmente no tengo chances… me pregunto porque hago todo esto?- A todo esto Tomoyo veía ocasionalmente a Jeremy de lejos y reía por sus adentros.

La feria progresó mientras que Jeremy se aburría bastante. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos repentinamente varias cosas se empezaron a prender fuego. Jeremy instantáneamente se preparó a actuar.

Jeremy: -(Sakura está aquí, ella también actuara, no tengo tiempo que perder!)- Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde salía el fuego y se encontró allí a la Carta Clow de fuego lista para una pelea- Así que eres tu eh?... lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo que perder…- Jeremy se lanzó rápidamente contra la carta. Quien lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Jeremy, pero este las esquivó sin el menor problema. La carta se dio cuenta de esto y lanzó una llamarada que ocupaba una gran porción del espacio que tenia Jeremy para correr. Pero este reaccionó a tiempo y se lanzó al suelo para evadirla. Al levantarse lanzó un salto y cayó preparando un golpe terrible a la carta. Esta se cubrió algo asustada, en ese momento Jeremy dudó un momento y la carta aprovechó para alejarse de él.

Jeremy: -diablos que estoy haciendo?... es una carta… pero… tiene sentimientos??... agh que importa? está dañando a todos debo apresurarme…- Jeremy se puso firme y la carta se puso en guardia también. Sus puños ardían en llamas- Daidouji me dijo que la carta de agua se llamaba Watery y la de viento Windy… puedo deducir que tu nombre es… Firey, verdad?- al oír esto la carta asintió con la cabeza- ya veo… Firey… eres fuerte, Watery también lo era… pero no puedo dejar que dañen a Sakura o a las demás personas…- La carta quedó algo pensativa un momento, parecía reflexionar las palabras de Jeremy. En ese momento se oyó una explosión a lo lejos- Que…? El fuego debe haber llegado a algún lugar inflamable… tengo que ayudar… tu… Firey… no podré seguir con nuestra pelea, espero que no dañes a Sakura ni nadie más!- La carta miro a Jeremy mientras pensaba un poco en su reacción. Pocos segundos luego de que Jeremy se alejó, Sakura llegaba al lugar para enfrentarla.

El incendio generado era grave y Jeremy tuvo que ayudar a varias de las personas que se encontraban en peligro. Al regresar al lugar de batalla, pudo ver que Sakura capturo a Firey sin demasiados problemas.

Jeremy: -uff… al final no pude ayudarle… pero me alegro de que este bien- Jeremy sonrió y se alejó de la escena. Luego de una hora Jeremy finalmente decidió volver a su casa. Mientras caminaba en la noche pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

Jeremy: -(supongo que realmente estoy listo para ayudar a Sakura… espero poder superar mis temores pronto para poder estar junto a ella durante estos retos)- Mientras Jeremy pensaba Tomoyo se acercó corriendo detrás de él.

Tomoyo: -Jeremy! Gracias al cielo te alcanzo, realmente te mueves muy rápido!- Tomoyo recuperaba el aliento, al parecer había corrido mucho.

Jeremy: -Oh Daidouji, tu también vuelves a tu casa?- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y se levanto luego de recuperar el aliento.

Tomoyo: -si, lo siento, te quería dar esto antes, pero como no quieres que Sakura te vea…- Tomoyo saco de su bolso una pequeña caja envuelta en regalo.

Jeremy: -un regalo?... pero porque? aún falta para navidad- Jeremy miraba confundido a Tomoyo, sería posible?

Tomoyo: -así es, es 22 de Diciembre, hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad? Estuve averiguándolo- Tomoyo sonreía a Jeremy quien realmente no esperaba esto.

Jeremy: -tu… oh… muchas gracias Daidouji… no me esperaba esto- Tomoyo sonreía a Jeremy mientras este abría su regalo- Un… teléfono celular?- Jeremy miraba asombrado su regalo, el cual era un teléfono tal cual el que ella y Sakura tenían, pero de color azul.

Tomoyo: -así es!, es un teléfono especial, esta sintonizado con la misma frecuencia que la que usamos Sakura, Kero y yo. Así podrás oír cuando hablamos entre nosotras, solo intenta no fisgonear nuestras charlas privadas, sé que no harías algo así- Jeremy no entendía porque el voto de confianza repentino de Tomoyo.

Jeremy: -Espera… pero porque me das esto? Podría escuchar todas sus conversaciones y eso…- Jeremy estaba confundido ante esta inusual situación.

Tomoyo: -No quiero que las oigas por eso te pido que si ves que nos hablamos para saludarnos o algo lo apagues. Pero con esto podrás enterarte cuando Sakurita vaya por una carta y también oirás los consejos de Kero. Con esto podrás ayudarla mucho más!!- Jeremy entonces se dio cuenta, de esta forma tendría un contacto con Sakura y la posibilidad de acercarse a las cartas y ayudar más.

Jeremy: -Daidouji… muchas gracias! Con esto finalmente podre saber donde están las cartas! Me será de mucha ayuda- Jeremy se alegró mucho ante esto, desde aquel día pudo darse cuenta de que Tomoyo le sería de gran ayuda, finalmente tenía una amiga incondicional. Y así… llegaron las vacaciones…

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight of Sakura**

**Capítulo 3: El viaje**

(Nota: Este capítulo y el siguiente ocurren en el periodo de vacaciones de Sakura entre su paso del cuarto a quinto grado después de Navidad. En el Anime este periodo fue obviado por completo y no se mostro nada durante este tiempo, incluso siendo que Sakura capturó 3 cartas durante este periodo. Por lo tanto esta parte de la historia me da grandes libertades ya que Jeremy pudo haberse entrometido libremente siendo que nada de esto se vio en el Anime).

Las vacaciones finalmente habían llegado y todos podían relajarse. Jeremy no estaba seguro de que pasaría ya que sus notas eran muy bajas, pero sin embargo seguía con su entrenamiento. En cuanto a Sakura, tenía tiempo para relajarse, pero obviamente las Cartas Clow podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Durante el último día de clases Sakura se juntó con Tomoyo mientras salían del colegio.

Sakura: -Vacacioneeees!!!, finalmente podre descansar un poco!!- Sakura se veía muy feliz mientras patinaba junto a Tomoyo, dando giros y saltos. Su amiga la miraba alegremente.

Tomoyo: -Se nota que estas alegre Sakura- Tomoyo sonriente miraba la felicidad de la pequeña Sakura.

Sakura: -Claro! Nos iremos de vacaciones unas semanas a las montañas! A papá le prestaron una casa allí unos compañeros de trabajo!, de hecho me dijeron que puedo invitar amigos! No quieres venir Tomoyo??- Sakura felizmente invitó a Tomoyo a su viaje de vacaciones.

Tomoyo: -Eso sería grandioso Sakura!! Me encantaría, no tenía nada planeado- Tomoyo aceptó más que felizmente la oferta.

Sakura: -Perfecto!!, Entonces vendrás Tomoyo! Yay!!... me dijeron que puedo invitar varios amigos, veamos quien más puede venir!- Sakura fue corriendo hacia su grupo de amigos y les hizo la propuesta pero no recibió las respuestas esperadas.

Rika: -Oh… lo siento Sakura, me encantaría pero tengo varias tareas especiales que hacer… el profesor Terada me ayudara, pero me hubiera encantado…- Rika al parecer tenía planes para estas vacaciones.

Naoko: -Yo estoy anotada para una expedición con un grupo de ocultismo, vengo esperando desde hace meses, lo lamento mucho…-Estaba muy apenada de tener que decir que no a Sakura, pero Naoko realmente estaba emocionada por su reunión.

Sakura: -uh… Ninguna puede… y tu Chiharu?? Dime que si!!- Sakura se veía apenada pero Chiharu también tuvo que negarse.

Chiharu: -Yo iré de viaje con mi familia y con Yamasaki… lo siento…- Sakura lloraba cómicamente pero no tenia elección.

Sakura: -Aww, gracias de todos modos chicas… bueno quizás le pueda pedir a Li verdad?- Sakura miro a Tomoyo en busca de consuelo.

Tomoyo: -Claro, podríamos preguntarle!- Sakura se alegró ante la respuesta, en ese momento se veía a Shaoran pasar mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda.

Sakura: -Ah! Ahí está!, Oye Li!! Te gustaría venir de viaje con mi familia??- Shaoran se volteó a ella algo asustado.

Shaoran: -Q..Qué??, estás loca como podría irme de viaje contigo? Además tengo que visitar a mi familia en Hong Kong, no hay chances- Li se comportaba algo frió con Sakura aún, ella quedó muy decaída.

Sakura: -Aww… bueno lo siento Li… supongo que solo seremos tu y yo Tomoyo- Li se alejó luego de despedirse mientras que Tomoyo se quedó algo pensativa.

Tomoyo: -Bueno quizás haya alguien más que podríamos invitar- Tomoyo miró a Sakura quien estaba algo pensativa.

Sakura: -De veras?? A quien más?? Kero obviamente ya viene…- Sakura no tenía idea de quien hablaba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: -Quizás podríamos invitar a Jeremy, de seguro vendría gustoso jiji- Tomoyo reía para sus adentros sabiendo que Jeremy adoraría ir por más que no lo admitiera.

Sakura: -Oh! Es cierto, no le hablo hace tanto que no lo había considerado… no sabía que lo conocías- Sakura se veía sorprendida por la sugerencia de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: -Claro, somos buenos amigos!, ve a decirle- Sakura se quedó pensativa mirando a Tomoyo luego de esto.

Sakura: -Seguro… pero donde esta? No lo vi salir- Tomoyo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

Tomoyo: -Ah cierto, siempre se va muy apurado a su casa, quizás ya llegó, déjame ver- Tomoyo sacó su celular y llamó a Jeremy. En la casa de este el aún no había llegado así que Kurogane tomó el teléfono.

Kurogane: -Um… hola?- Kurogane no había visto ese celular antes así que atendió con algo de inseguridad.

Tomoyo: -Oh! Señor Kurogane? Habla Tomoyo Daidouji, se encuentra Jeremy?- Tomoyo había oído el nombre de Kurogane en una de sus conversaciones con Jeremy anteriormente.

Kurogane: -Mmm eres la amiga de Jeremy que vi en el parque verdad?, Jeremy aún no llegó, pero pueden pasar si quieren, debe estar por llegar a entrenar en cualquier segundo- Tomoyo le comentó a Sakura quien aceptó el ir a buscar a Jeremy a su casa. Kurogane les dio la dirección y dijo que la puerta estaría abierta.

Tomoyo: -Bueno supongo que tendremos que ir a su casa- Tomoyo sonriente guió a Sakura quien estaba algo insegura.

Al llegar a casa de Jeremy efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta.

Sakura: -Me pone algo nerviosa entrar a una casa desconocida sin que me reciban heh…- Sakura tenía algo de nervios pero Tomoyo entro sin titubear.

Tomoyo: -Tú no te preocupes, PERDONEN LA INTROMISIÓN!- Tomoyo entró con Sakura detrás suyo quien la siguió algo temerosa, al entrar no recibieron respuesta así que buscaron alrededor de la casa hasta llegar al jardín donde Jeremy y Kurogane tenían un terrible entrenamiento. Apenas llegaron las 2 vieron a Jeremy y Kurogane chocando sus espadas de madera con una fuerza impresionante. Segundos después Kurogane lanzó a Jeremy volando hacia atrás de un empujón. Este pateo la pared para darse un impulso y caer corriendo por el suelo.

Kurogane: -Eso es!, tu velocidad es tu mejor arma! No dejes de moverte un segundo y aprovecha tu agilidad para esquivar- Jeremy corría hacia Kurogane a gran velocidad y lanzaba espadazos rápidos que este bloqueaba sin problema- Eres muy predecible! Así nunca lograras acertarme un golpe de verdad!- Jeremy evadió un espadazo de Kurogane y se lanzó hacia atrás.

Jeremy: -elemento sorpresa huh?- Jeremy se lanzó de frente hacia Kurogane agarrando la espada con una sola mano y llevándola hacia atrás preparando un espadazo.

Kurogane: -demasiado predecible niño!- en ese momento Jeremy desde unos metros lanzó su espada hacia Kurogane, este la bloqueó, lo que hizo que la espada rebotara y saliera volando en dirección a Jeremy pero hacia arriba. En ese momento Jeremy saltó y agarró la espada en el aire con las 2 manos y cayó encima de Kurogane con un espadazo de terrible poder. Kurogane lo bloqueó. Pero la fuerza del impacto era mucha. La espada de Kurogane empezaba a ceder pero entonces la espada de Jeremy que quebró en 2, saliendo volando la parte superior hacia otra parte del jardín. Kurogane entonces se paró firme y lanzó un suspiro.

Kurogane: -Bien, aprovechaste tu agilidad para hacer un movimiento inesperado que uso tu propio peso y la fuerza del salto para aumentar tu fuerza. No está mal, pero aplicaste mal la fuerza y tu espada no lo resistió. Tienes que tener en cuenta tu arma y como aplicar cuanta fuerza- Kurogane tomo una toalla y se seco el sudor mientras Jeremy miraba su espada rota.

Jeremy: -heh, supongo que me excedí- Jeremy sonreía mirando la espada cuando Sakura se acercó aplaudiendo sorprendida.

Sakura: -Wooow!! Asombroso! Eso fue increíble Jeremy! Eres todo un atleta!- Sakura estaba muy emocionada por la técnica que usó Jeremy.

Tomoyo: -Creo que mencione que el es shonen- Tomoyo sonreía viendo la situación, pero Jeremy no se lo esperaba y se sonrojó completamente.

Jeremy: -S..Sa…Sakura!! Daidouji! Que hacen?? Ah eh… cuando…?- Jeremy tartamudeaba sin saber que decir hasta que Kurogane se entrometió.

Kurogane: -Ah, es cierto, ellas llamaron por tu celular diciendo que vendrían, no te lo dije para que no te distraigas- Jeremy miró con furia a Kurogane, pero Sakura lo distrajo.

Sakura: -No sabía que tenías semejantes habilidades físicas! Podrías igualar a Li!- El que nombrara a Li no le gusto mucho a Jeremy, pero Tomoyo se entrometió.

Tomoyo: -Recuerda porque vinimos Sakura- Tomoyo se veía sonriente pero sabía lo que Jeremy sentía.

Sakura: -Es cierto!, Jeremy mi familia y yo vamos a ir de vacaciones, Tomoyo vendrá también y tengo lugar para alguien más, te gustaría venir?- Sakura propuso sonriente a Jeremy quien no se esperaba algo así de golpe.

Jeremy: -Queee?! Viaje? Contigo… yo, eh bueno… si me gustaría pero… tengo que entrenar y…- Kurogane interrumpió.

Kurogane: -Ey yo también tengo vacaciones por contrato. No me molestaría seguir entrenando si no fuera porque quieres entrenar las 24 horas, también necesito mi descanso. Tu también deberías o sobre exigirás a tu cuerpo- Sakura se alegró al oír esto.

Sakura: -Que bien! Entonces si puedes verdad? Vas a venir??- Jeremy se mostraba dudoso, era una situación difícil para alguien como él.

Jeremy: -Bu…bueno yo…- Jeremy miro la dulce mirada de Sakura llena de emoción y se derritió por dentro- si… claro que iré- Cuando salió de su trance Jeremy se dio cuenta que acepto algo muy complicado para él, pero era tarde.

Sakura: -Que bien!! Entonces no seremos solo Tomoyo y yo!! Hurra!!- Sakura estaba muy feliz, y al oír que Tomoyo también iba, Jeremy sintió algo de alivio.

Pasaron 2 días hasta el día del viaje. Jeremy se reunió con Sakura y su familia en la puerta de su casa.

Touya: -Así que este es el chico que nos acompañará?- Touya miró a Jeremy con desconfianza mientras a este le caía una gota de sudor. Fujitaka estaba sonriente como siempre.

Fujitaka: -Un gusto conocerte Jeremy, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, ella me conto de ti, te cuidare durante el viaje- Sonriente Fujitaka le dio la mano a Jeremy quien lo miraba bastante curioso. Sin duda era alguien que inspiraba mucha confianza.

Jeremy: -Y…Ya veo… yo soy Jeremy Trigger… gracias por su atención y la invitación- Jeremy hizo una reverencia a Fujitaka. Touya no se veía con mucha confianza, aunque noto que Jeremy era bastante tímido por lo que decidió no molestarlo demasiado.

El viaje en el auto fue normal y sin nada extraño. Jeremy pudo llevarse bastante bien con la familia de Sakura. Por su actitud reservada incluso Touya pudo llevarse con el sin problemas. Luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a una casa en las montañas donde a cada uno se le presentó su habitación.

Tomoyo llegó luego con su propio vehículo. Y se instaló en la habitación de Sakura junto a ella y a Kero. Durante estos días todo ocurrió con normalidad. Jeremy solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando. Pudo pasar bastante tiempo con Sakura y Tomoyo, todas estas experiencias fueron ayudando a que su actitud antisocial fuera desapareciendo. El tiempo que pasaba con Sakura se convirtió en los recuerdos más preciados de Jeremy y su amor por ella seguía creciendo. Jeremy sentía que casi podía decirle que sabía todo sobre las cartas, pero un sentimiento extraño se lo seguía impidiendo.

Una tarde Fujitaka les comento a todos sobre una playa artificial que había no muy lejos de allí. Tomoyo, Sakura y Jeremy (y Kero que iba escondido) decidieron ir allí una tarde. Al llegar pudieron ver grandes olas generadas artificialmente y mucha gente divirtiéndose.

Sakura: -Que genial! Esta playa se ve muy divertida!- Sakura estaba muy emocionada por este increíble lugar.

Jeremy: -wow nunca vi algo así!, ciertamente necesito viajar más por el mundo!!- Jeremy también estaba emocionado por ver este lugar increíble. Los 4 se dirigieron hacia los vestidores y se cambiaron en sus trajes de baño, luego de hacerlo se encontraron en el área de playa.

Sakura: -Jeremy! Por aquí!!- Sakura y Tomoyo corrían hacia Jeremy quien se puso completamente rojo al ver a Sakura en traje de baño. Tomoyo reía ante su reacción- Jeremy estas bien?? Qué te pasa?- Sakura no entendía el porqué de la reacción, pero antes de que Jeremy estallara Tomoyo agarró a Sakura.

Tomoyo: -Bueno Sakurita! Vamos rápido al agua! No hay tiempo que perder!!- Sakura fue arrastrada del brazo al agua mientras Jeremy miraba a Tomoyo y le agradecía con la mirada por salvarlo, por otro lado Kero se quedó encerrado en el bolso de Sakura del vestuario.

Kero: -Ay que desdicha, siempre debo quedar afuera de la diversión… -repentinamente algo le llamó la atención a Kero-uh…? Que es esta sensación…?- Sakura, Tomoyo y Jeremy jugaban en el agua sin problemas, aunque las olas eran cada vez más grandes.

Sakura: -Ey esa ola casi me ahoga! Deberían achicarlas un poco!- Sakura se quejaba de una ola, cuando detrás suyo venia otra mucho más grande.

Tomoyo: -Sakura! Que está pasando??- Tomoyo nadaba como podía, pero las olas la volvían a hundir. Sakura se concentró y miro a Tomoyo seriamente, esta se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba, y en secreto Jeremy también.

Jeremy: -Sakura! Ten cuidado!- Jeremy disimuladamente se separaba de Sakura y Tomoyo. Rápidamente la gente comenzó a irse de la playa mientras que el staff también evacuaba la zona.

Tomoyo: -Sakura hazlo ahora nadie nos ve!- Tomoyo gritaba a Sakura mientras esta intentaba hacer algo, pero no tenía su llave con ella.

Sakura: -Deje la llave en mi bolso! Y el agua no me deja moverme! Qué hago??- Jeremy podía ver a Sakura a lo lejos y se dio cuenta del a situación.

Jeremy: -Tengo que hacer algo… debe haber un generador de olas en alguna parte bajo el agua- Jeremy empezó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas por debajo del agua para que las olas no le afecten tanto. Al parecer las olas mágicas estaban ocupadas reteniendo a Sakura por su poder mágico.

Jeremy aguantó la respiración lo más posible y llegó al generador de olas subacuático. Allí noto que agua mágica lo estaba reteniendo y de un golpe lo liberó. Al estar libre el motor se puso en reversa para frenar las olas ya que la gente del staff lo había puesto así antes de evacuar. Solo que en ese momento no funcionó.

Tomoyo: -Sakura las olas pararon! Algo debe estar reteniéndolas! Es tu oportunidad!- Sakura asintió y fue nadando hasta la costa, allí vio a Kero llegar con la llave mágica. A su vez Jeremy por poner el motor al revés estaba siendo absorbido por el motor de agua, agarrándose de los bordes de metal hacía fuerza y a la vez se le acababa el oxigeno.

Jeremy: -Diablos no resistiré mucho más… Sakura apresúrate!- Sakura por su parte en la costa recibía la llave de Kero.

Kero: -Sakura! Esta debe ser la carta olas, es una carta súbdita de Watery, con esa carta le ganaras sin problema- Sakura tomo la llave y el círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella.

Sakura: -Entendido!, Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad! Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, LIBERATE!!- La llave tomó su forma de báculo y Sakura sacó la carta de agua, Watery- Encadena a tu súbdito en tus aguas de justicia! WATERY!!!- la carta salió y creó una gran bola de agua con toda el agua que había en la playa, encerrando adentro a la carta The Wave.

Kero: -Ahora Sakura! La carta está ahí dentro, séllala!- Sakura preparó su conjuro para sellar a la carta.

Sakura: -Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! Cartaaaaaa CLOW!- La carta finalmente fue sellada junto a toda su agua. Jeremy por su parte finalmente tuvo un respiro y quedó en el fondo de la playa ya vacía, junto al motor. Entonces se acercó a Sakura quien rápidamente escondió a Kero pero no sabía qué hacer sobre su báculo, la carta y el agua- Ah Jeremy! Estas bien… eh esto… este bueno esto es…- Sakura no sabía que decir sobre su báculo, Tomoyo reía detrás suyo. Había sacado su cámara cuando nadie la vio y filmaba a Sakura sonriente.

Jeremy: -Oh… eso debe ser el juguete de algún niño que había aquí verdad… que bueno que drenaron el agua del lugar, sino hubiéramos tenido problemas!- Jeremy se sentía extraño creando excusas para el mismo, pero Sakura asintió con una gota de sudor sonriente.

Sakura: -Cl..Claroo! hahaha… qué bueno que todo Salió bien verdad?- Una vez la carta capturada los 4 pudieron volver a la casa para continuar sus vacaciones.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight of Sakura**

**Capítulo 4: Las cartas olvidadas**

(Nota: Ok para este momento pueden llamarme Gary Stu cuanto quieran, poco me importa :P)

Las vacaciones de Sakura y los demás continuaban sin muchos problemas desde la captura de la carta Wave. Jeremy seguía entrenando constantemente a pesar de que Kurogane le había recomendado darse un descanso. En una tarde sin mucho que hacer, la mayoría dormía una siesta mientras Jeremy entrenaba como de costumbre cuando Sakura se le acercó.

Sakura: -Aww… que aburrido… dormí mucho en la mañana como para dormir una siesta ahora…- Sakura se acercaba con cara de aburrimiento cuando vio a Jeremy entrenando. El estaba practicando golpes con la espada hasta que notó a Sakura mirándolo atentamente.

Jeremy: -Oh… Sakura, hola… que haces?- Jeremy se puso algo nervioso, pero ya no tanto como antes. El pasar tanto tiempo con la familia de Sakura estaba cambiando su forma de ser rápidamente.

Sakura: -Ah nada, no podía dormir y no hay nada que hacer así que decidí venir a ver como entrenas… quieres descansar un momento?- Sakura invitó a Jeremy para que tomaran algo y este accedió. Sakura preparó un té y los 2 se quedaron tomándolo en el jardín- Realmente entrenas mucho Jeremy… Tomoyo me dijo que tus notas son terriblemente bajas a causa de eso…- Se notaba un tono de preocupación en la voz de Sakura que a Jeremy no le gustó mucho.

Jeremy: -Oh… bueno es cierto… pero realmente no me importan mucho mis resultados académicos… aunque a mis padres les moleste, lo que necesito ahora es hacerme fuerte lo más pronto posible- Jeremy intentaba no mirar a Sakura por vergüenza mientras tomaba su té.

Sakura: -Bueno… el colegio es muy importante… pero que piensas hacer de tu vida? Porque necesitas ser tan fuerte?- Sakura realmente no entendía la forma de pensar de Jeremy, ignoraba completamente sus secretos.

Jeremy: -Bueno no estoy seguro de que hare con mi vida… pero ahora tengo solo un objetivo… y para eso necesito ser fuerte… es para… proteger a… alguien…- Jeremy se sonrojó completamente y miró a Sakura de reojo quien le sonrió dulcemente.

Sakura: -Entiendo… es algo muy noble, pero no debes olvidar protegerte a ti mismo también. Estoy seguro que esa persona especial se entristecería si te pasa algo o no puedes vivir bien- Jeremy dudo un momento y casi sin pensar se le escapó una frase.

Jeremy: -No lo sé… te preocuparía?- A Sakura le llamó la atención el comentario, aunque Jeremy lo dijo por lo bajo. Antes de que reaccione por completo Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se levantó exaltado- AH EH!! MIRA ESTA TECNICA NUEVA!- sin pensarlo lanzó su espada hacia un árbol sin ningún resultado. Sakura se distrajo con esto y se le quedó mirando a Jeremy confundida- Ah… eh… supongo que no me salió jajajaja….- Jeremy reía con una gota de sudor. Sin entender mucho Sakura empezó a reír también olvidándose del anterior comentario para suerte de Jeremy.

Luego de tomar el té Sakura propuso de ir a pasear por el pueblo. Jeremy no quería dejarla sola y quiso aprovechar la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con ella así que aceptó. Los 2 caminaron hasta el pueblo tranquilamente viendo el paisaje y viendo algunos locales que vendían recuerdos y demás.

Sakura: -Hey Jeremy mira! Un mapa de la zona!- a Sakura le llamó la atención un mapa del las afueras del lugar donde se detallaban lugares de interés.

Jeremy: -Wow, hay muchas cosas que no había notado, mira eso allí, un laberinto antiguo- Jeremy señalo un laberinto que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban.

Vendedor: -Ah, les interesa el laberinto?- Sakura y Jeremy asintieron con la cabeza- Bueno, es bastante antiguo. Se dice que los pueblerinos lo usaban para una especie de reto hace cientos de años. 2 Personas entraban y el que salía primero ganaba el reto. Se hacían apuestas al respecto, era un tipo de juego de esas épocas- Sakura y Jeremy escuchaban muy atentos a la explicación. Definitivamente este lugar era interesante para visitar. En ese momento se escuchó un grito.

Sakura: -Que fue eso??- Ambos corrieron hasta el lugar de donde se oyó el grito. Allí encontraron a un hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

Jeremy: -Que pasó aquí??- La mujer que había gritado explicó que su marido simplemente había colapsado de un momento a otro.

Sakura: -Simplemente colapso?... qué extraño…- Sakura se quedó pensativa, Jeremy por su parte oía lo que decía la gente.

Pueblerino: -Ese no era Shinta Momoiro?, oí que salió de prisión hace unos meses… quizás esto es castigo divino verdad?- A Jeremy le llamó la atención el comentario, le iba a decir algo a Sakura pero entonces la vio concentrada mirando hacia un lado.

Sakura: -(esta presencia… es una carta Clow… estoy segura!) umm… Jeremy esto me da mala espina! Iré a buscar un teléfono! Tú quédate aquí sí??- Jeremy se dio cuenta lo que Sakura planeaba y aceptó a quedarse en el lugar. Claro que en cuanto ella salió de la zona Jeremy tomó su propio camino. Sakura por su parte llamó al teléfono de Kero.

Kero: -Aw… Sakura? Qué pasa? Estaba durmiendo- Kero se levantaba aún bastante dormido.

Sakura: -Kero!, un hombre acaba de desmayarse en el pueblo!, siento la presencia de una Carta Clow, tienes idea que carta puede hacer esto??- Sakura corría desesperadamente hacia donde sentía la presencia de la carta mientras Kero reaccionaba.

Kero: -Que?? Lo dejo inconsciente??... umm eso es algo bastante común, muchas cartas pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas en gente sin magia, recuerdas a la carta silencio? Aunque no tenía mucho que ver con su poder, ella podía tele transportar a la gente lejos. Algunas cartas tienen poderes de ese tipo para poder proteger sus valores morales o gustos. Quizás si encuentras bajo que circunstancias la carta deja inconsciente a la gente puedas darte cuenta de que carta es- Sakura pensó un momento sobre la situación.

Sakura: -No lo sé… parecía un tipo normal… creo que dijeron que había salido de prisión hace un unos meses pero nada más…- Sakura llegó entonces a la estación de policía donde unos policías salían confundidos.

Kero: -Necesitamos más que eso! Sigue buscando!- Sakura bajó el teléfono para oír a los policías.

Policía: -Oye no se que pasa! Todos los criminales de la celda acaban de desmayarse, llama una ambulancia pronto!- Los policías se movilizaban para atender a los criminales que quedaron inconscientes. Por su parte Sakura le informaba a Kero la situación.

Kero: -Deja inconsciente a criminales… lo tengo! Es una carta que ama la justicia! Debe ser la carta Libra!- Kero finalmente descubrió de que carta se trataba.

Sakura: -Libra? Y que hace esta carta??- Kero pensó un momento, el comportamiento de la carta no era común.

Kero: -esta carta sirve normalmente como un detector de mentiras. Pero parece que está haciendo mucho alboroto, se debe haber frustrado al ver muchas injusticias y está al límite de su poder para poder cumplir sus códigos morales. No sabemos que puede hacer así que ten cuidado, no la capturaras por formas convencionales, debes convencerla de que se te una!- Kero dio las instrucciones pertinentes, que Jeremy escuchaba por su celular interviniendo la frecuencia sin que Sakura o Kero se enteren.

Sakura: -Convencerla… hoeee esto será difícil!, te llamare luego Kero, quédate atento!- Kero aceptó y Sakura liberó su báculo mientras iba siguiendo la presencia del a carta nuevamente.

Jeremy: -Una carta con la que hay que razonar?... espero Sakura esté bien, que puedo hacer para ayudarla?- Jeremy empezó a seguir a Sakura de cerca. Ella llegó hasta un área de bosque cercana al pueblo donde la carta se apareció frente a ella.

Sakura: -Ahí esta! La carta Libra… um! Carta… por favor no ataque más a la gente!- La carta pareció ignorar el pedido de Sakura y comenzó a mover sus balanzas frente a ella, una de las balanzas tenía un sol y otra una luna. La del sol se hundió lo más bajo posible ante Sakura.

Libra: -Al parecer tu justicia es plena… Tu alma es completamente pura así que no debo juzgarte… adiós- La carta intento marcharse pero Sakura la detuvo.

Sakura: -Espera!... no sigas haciendo esto por favor!, ven conmigo y podrás ayudarme a brindar justicia al mundo- Sakura intentaba razonar con la carta, pero esta no le hizo mucho caso.

Libra: -Este mundo necesita justicia ahora… todas las injusticias deben ser juzgadas. Alguien con un alma tan limpia no podría juzgar hasta las más mínimas injusticias, adiós- La carta desapareció dejando sola a Sakura.

Sakura: -Qué? Quiere juzgar hasta la más mínima injusticia? Eso es imposible!, Kero oíste eso?- Kero oía por el celular la situación.

Kero: -Lo sabía, la carta enloqueció… búscala de nuevo Sakura hay que hacer algo o seguirá atacando a los pueblerinos que hayan cometido alguna injusticia por más que sea algo pequeño!- Sakura asintió y volvió al pueblo, pero entonces la carta se apareció enfrente de Jeremy quien estaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Jeremy: -ah! Eres tú!, Libra…- Jeremy sabía que esta carta necesitaría más que pelea para rendirse. Al ponerse enfrente de Jeremy las balanzas se movieron, pero esta vez quedaron en un punto medio.

Libra: -Un…resultado neutral… tu corazón es puro… pero por actitudes egoístas has lastimado a mucha gente… no mereces un castigo… pero tampoco mereces que no te castigue…- Jeremy había oído lo que dijo Kero en el teléfono, sin duda la carta no estaba siguiendo un patrón de lógica normal.

Jeremy: -(esta carta… debe desmayar a las personas con grandes crímenes y dar un castigo menor a los que cometieron injusticias simples… pero conmigo no sabe qué hacer… está confundida)- La carta giraba en su lugar intentando deducir que hacer.

Libra: -es un punto medio… le doy el peor o el menor castigo? No lo puedo dejar sin castigo sin duda alguna… que puedo hacer??- Jeremy aprovechó el momento de confusión de la carta para proponer algo.

Jeremy: -entiendo tu situación… sin duda… eh sido un estúpido y eh cometido justicias- Jeremy recordaba las situaciones en que por sus conductas antisociales hizo preocuparse a Sakura, Tomoyo y incluso a su familia, sin duda a esto se refería la carta. Jeremy debía cambiar su actitud- Te propongo algo… si vas junto a Sakura, te permitiré que me des el peor castigo por mis pecados… podrás castigarme de la forma que más me haga sufrir y así estaré completamente limpió ante la justicia- a Jeremy le dolía decir esto, pero sabía que si no aprovechaba ahora Sakura tendría problemas.

Libra: -…es una propuesta interesante… siento que tu sentido de justicia es grande también. Se sentiría bien saber que te purgaría de todo pecado dejando a un ser de pura justicia… pero cual podría ser el castigo perfecto… es una gran duda…- La carta se quedó pensando cuando Jeremy dio la última propuesta.

Jeremy: -Eso es… tú ve con Sakura ahora, yo necesito completar algunas cosas antes de que me juzgues, y además tú necesitas pensar un castigo acorde. Así que me juzgaras luego de que yo termine con lo que debo hacer y tengas el castigo perfecto. Así será justo para todos, verdad??- La carta se vio conforme con la proposición de Jeremy.

Libra: -Interesante… realmente es algo justo, acepto tu propuesta joven. Iré ahora con la que llamas Sakura, hasta pronto…- Libra desapareció e inmediatamente se transporto hasta donde Sakura. Allí sin decir nada se quedó frente a Sakura.

Sakura: -Qué?... Kero la carta Libra apareció y no hace nada! Qué hago??- Ni Sakura ni Kero entendían lo que sucedía.

Kero: -Eso es imposible… pero la carta está actuando de manera irracional, tú solo séllala ahora mientras puedes!- Sakura asintió y selló la carta rápidamente.

Sakura: -Muy bien Kero!, Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! CARTAAA CLOWW!!- La carta Libra fue finalmente sellada y Sakura escribió su nombre en esta, pero luego de eso reflexionó- esta carta se entregó ella misma… pero oponía resistencia… no siento que sea justo que la use sin haberla capturado yo misma… creo que no la usare a menos que sea realmente necesario- Sakura guardó la carta y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa. Por su parte Jeremy hizo lo mismo, pero realmente le preocupaba el saber cuál sería su precio a pagar por esa carta.

Al llegar a la casa Tomoyo se entristeció por haber perdido la chance de ver a Sakura capturar la carta. Pero Sakura no se sentía muy orgullosa de su captura ya que no supo como lo había hecho. Tomoyo sospechó que Jeremy la había ayudado así que la consoló diciéndole que quizás tenía un ángel de la guarda.

Pasaron unos días y nuevamente Sakura se encontraba aburrida durante la mañana. Por lo que invitó a Jeremy a ir al laberinto que habían visto en el mapa días antes. Luego del ataque de Libra Jeremy no quería dejar a Sakura salir sola así que sin dudarlo fue con ella. Al llegar vieron que el laberinto era bastante grande y estaba desierto. Estaba hecho de piedra y se veía muy antiguo.

Sakura: -Hoee! Es genial, crees que sea seguro entrar?- Sakura se veía algo insegura a pesar de su fascinación.

Jeremy: -Claro, no estaría abierto al público si no lo fuera verdad?- Sakura le sonrió a Jeremy ante su respuesta, y luego vieron que habían 2 entradas para el laberinto- Mmm, nos dijeron que era algún tipo de competencia, supongo que podemos entrar los 2 y ver quien encuentra la salida primero verdad?- Jeremy propuso realizar la competencia a Sakura quien aceptó gustosa.

Sakura: -Buena idea! Será divertido, debemos traer a Tomoyo otro día. Vamos!- Cada uno entro por una entrada diferente. Cada entrada estaba en un lado opuesto, y por un costado diferente estaba la salida. El laberinto a su vez tenia uno de sus lados limitando a un gran acantilado. Este era bastante empinado con rocas bastante filosas yendo en bajada hasta un gran y espeso bosque.

Luego de entrar ambos fueron buscando su camino hacia la salida.

Sakura: -Hoe… esta obscuro… me está dando algo de miedo… por suerte es de día, sino podrían haber f...fantasmas…- La sola idea de que hubieran fantasmas le ponía la piel de gallina a Sakura. Jeremy por su parte se veía algo aburrido mientras caminaba por el laberinto.

Jeremy: -Uf… que aburrido, aquí ni siquiera podría correr…, espero encontrar la salida pronto- Ambos seguían caminando, hasta que de repente se oyó una suave risa infantil.

Sakura: -Qué fue eso??... podrá ser…- Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar que repentinamente una chica apareció atravesando una pared y empujó a Sakura a través de otra- Qué fue eso?? Atravesé la pared!! AHH!!- Sakura se asustó bastante, Jeremy por su parte la escuchó desde lejos.

Jeremy: -Sakura? Que fue eso?? Será mejor que vuelva!- Jeremy empezó a buscar la salida, pero decidió que sería más rápido subirse a las paredes ya que el laberinto no tenia techo.

Sakura: -No puede ser! Una Carta Clow… otra vez un laberinto… no me gustan para nada ya…- Sakura sacó su llave y estaba a punto de liberarla como báculo pero entonces la chica apareció de nuevo y le quitó la llave- OH NO!! Mi llave! Que hago ahora??? Hoeeeee!! –Sakura se agarraba la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Mientras tanto Jeremy saltaba por arriba de las paredes buscando a Sakura, hasta que la vio desde lejos.

Jeremy: -Sakura! Ahí voy! Aguárdame un momento!- Jeremy saltaba hacia Sakura quien realmente se encontraba en aprietos.

Sakura: -Ay no, Jeremy no puede ver a la carta que hago…- Mientras Sakura pensaba la carta apareció nuevamente y la empujó de nuevo a través de varias paredes esta vez, hasta que llegó al límite del laberinto y Sakura cayó por la pared que daba al acantilado- N…No puede ser!...- Sakura estaba cayendo al vacio, pero entonces desde arriba se lanzó Jeremy con mucho impulso para alcanzarla- JEREMY!!!???- Sakura no podía creerlo pero extendió su mano. Jeremy no llegó con el impulso hasta ella, así que empezó a correr por el borde del acantilado hacia abajo evadiendo las rocas peligrosas.

Llevando al límite a sus reflejos y agilidad Jeremy llegó hasta Sakura y la tomo entre sus brazos, pero la caída no podía ser detenida. Jeremy siguió corriendo hasta abajo con Sakura agarrada con toda su fuerza. Al estar llegando debajo de todo, Jeremy dio un gran salto hacia adelante para reducir el impacto de la caída. Pero se fue directamente contra un árbol. Al impactar con este se movió para recibir el golpe con su brazo derecho sin que Sakura se lastime. Pero con el impacto de la caída su brazo quedó seriamente lastimado. A su vez al caer, ambas piernas recibieron el impacto con fuerza también lastimándose de gravedad. Jeremy entonces cayó sentado con Sakura aún encima suyo y quedó inconsciente unos segundos. Esta abrió los ojos cuando sintió que todo terminó y pudo ver a Jeremy desmayado y su brazo lastimado.

Sakura: -Esto… ya había ocurrido…- Sakura miraba a Jeremy apenada, recordando que una vez Yukito también tuvo que salvarla de una manera similar- Acaso soy tan inútil que siempre tienen que salvarme…- Algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sakura, pero Jeremy se las limpió con su mano sana.

Jeremy: -No… simplemente eres demasiado importante como para que alguien deje que te lastimen- Jeremy sonreía a Sakura quien se quedó mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó. Internamente ella quería pedirle disculpas.

Unos minutos luego cuando Jeremy pudo recuperar el aliento y estaba algo mejor Sakura le ayudó a levantarse. Pero era muy complicado siendo que sus 2 piernas estaban muy lastimadas.

Sakura: -Te lastimaste muchísimo Jeremy… lo siento mucho… debemos encontrar algún lugar seguro donde descansar- Sakura estaba muy apenada, pero Jeremy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pararse y mostrarse positivo.

Jeremy: -jeje… no te preocupes… esto no es nada… vamos a encontrar ese lugar para descansar- Sakura ayudó a Jeremy a caminar durante un tiempo hasta que encontraron una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que estaba vacía. Los 2 entraron y Sakura puso a Jeremy en la cama para que descanse- Ya está bien Sakura, gracias… solo será un momento…- Jeremy rápidamente se quedó dormido. Sakura lo miraba apenada.

Sakura: -se forzó demasiado… incluso para Li eso hubiera sido demasiado… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan descuidada… perdón Jeremy… no esperaba que te lanzaras así a salvarme… pero la verdad es que esa caída… si no hubieras estado ahí…- Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que podría haber pasado, luego de unos minutos se durmió. El dueño de la cabaña no parecía volver y ya era de noche. Sakura estaba sentada junto a la cama y empezaba a hacer frio- Es de noche… realmente da mucho miedo estar en medio del bosque pero yo… debo ser fuerte… no debo temer a fantasmas, no ahora… yo…-En ese momento Jeremy se levantó y abrazó a Sakura desde atrás con una fuerza que nadie la había abrazado antes.

Jeremy: -Descuida Sakura… yo te protegeré de lo que sea- Sakura dejo caer unas lagrimas emocionada y agarró la mano de Jeremy. Luego de esto ella se subió a la cama y se sentaron los 2 en la cama tapados con las cobijas mientras que Jeremy abrazaba a Sakura para que no temiera.

A la mañana siguiente llegó el dueño de la cabaña y Sakura explicó la situación. El hombre llamó a unos médicos que llevaron a Jeremy a un hospital y por su parte Sakura volvió junto a Tomoyo y Kero al laberinto.

Tomoyo: -Ese traje se te ve genial Sakura!- Tomoyo ya había vestido a Sakura con uno de sus trajes y la filmaba. Kero mientras tanto buscaba la llave de Sakura desde el aire, desde donde la encontró rápidamente y se la llevó a Sakura.

Kero: -Muy bien Sakura, la carta está adentro aún, la pude ver desde los aires!, puedes capturarla con alguna carta como Windy o Watery, sin duda es la carta Trought (atravesar) que sirve para atravesar paredes. No es muy violenta así que seguramente el que te lanzara fue un accidente- Sakura se veía decidida a capturar a la carta.

Sakura: -Por culpa de esa carta Jeremy quedó muy lastimado… yo podría haber muerto, no tendré piedad! Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo! LIBERATE!!- La llave fue liberada y Kero se acercó a Sakura.

Kero: -Las paredes son muchas y la carta puede huir para cualquier lado, tus cartas no pueden atravesar las paredes así que lo mejor sería un ataque sorpresa- Sakura pensó un momento y tomo las cartas Windy y Watery.

Sakura: -Ya las use a las 2 a la vez para capturar a Firey. No debería tener problema esta vez. Mientras una ataca por un lado la otra puede atacar por el otro, no habrán problemas! Conviértanse en cadenas de justicia! WATERY Y WINDY!- Las 2 cartas entraron al laberinto por caminos diferentes y rápidamente lo recorrieron hasta encontrar a Trough. Atacaron las 2 a la vez pero esta simplemente dio un salto hacia arriba para evadirlas.

Tomoyo: -Oh no!, aún puede escapar hacia arriba!- Sakura se quedó mirando seriamente pensando en que hacer.

Kero: -Demonios esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, si tan solo hubiera techo…- En ese momento Sakura sacó la carta Shield- La carta Shield? Claro!, puede crear un escudo que funcione de techo… pero ya estas usando 2 de las cartas elementales superiores! Esto te agotara demasiado Sakura!- Kero estaba preocupado pero Sakura se veía decidida.

Sakura: -Jeremy quedo seriamente lastimado por esta carta… aunque cueste mucho lo hare! Tapa este laberinto! SHIELD!- Sakura cerró el laberinto y entonces las demás cartas pudieron atrapar a Trough sin problemas, al atraparla, Sakura sacó el escudo y se subió a una de las paredes- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! CARTAAA CLOOW!! –Finalmente Sakura pudo sellar a la carta y escribir su nombre en ella. Se la veía cansada pero tenía una sonrisa de alivió en su rostro.

Tomoyo: -Bien hecho Sakura!!- Tomoyo y Kero celebraron la atrapada. Entonces Sakura pudo ir al hospital a visitar a Jeremy. Al llegar habló con el médico que atendió a Jeremy.

Sakura: -Doctor… como se encuentra mi amigo?- Sakura estaba sumamente preocupada, la culpa que sentía no la dejaba tranquila.

Doctor: -Bueno… está muy mal. Esa caída no fue algo común, una persona normal hubiera perdido sus piernas para siempre. Pero por lo visto este chico tiene una condición física increíble. Nunca vi algo así en un niño de esa edad. Por lo que los daños son recuperables, pero al parecer los músculos de sus piernas están sobre exigidos y le tomara algún tiempo recuperarse… lo más probable es que lo haya que mandar a un centro de rehabilitación- Sakura oyó todo atentamente y luego de la explicación entró a hablar con Jeremy.

Sakura: -Hola Jeremy… como te encuentras?- Sakura estaba con la cabeza baja.

Jeremy: -Bueno no negare que duele… pero ver que estas bien me hace sentir mejor. No te preocupes! Estaré mejor muy pronto- Jeremy fingía alegría, pero la verdad había algo que le molestaba mucho.

Sakura: -Dicen que tendrás que ir a un centro de rehabilitación para que tus piernas sanen lo mejor posible… crees que podrás pagar eso?- Jeremy pensó un momento pero respondió sin dudar.

Jeremy: -Mis padres no tendrán problemas en pagar esto… no me atienden demasiado así que cuando les pido que me paguen algo importante suelen hacerlo- Sakura guardo silencio unos segundos, había algo que le había incomodado todo este tiempo.

Sakura: -Jeremy… tu… ni siquiera me preguntaste como caí de allí… será que tu sabes que…- Jeremy se dio cuenta que su farsa no iba a aguantar, Sakura ya sospechaba que el sabia sobre las cartas. Para su fortuna en ese momento Kurogane llegaba.

Kurogane: -Vaya realmente te excediste esta vez niño, que intentabas hacer eh?- Kurogane se veía molesto, entonces Sakura le hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpas.

Sakura: -no se enfade con el señor… se lastimo para salvarme, le pido disculpas, sé que esto retrasara su entrenamiento- Kurogane se dio cuenta de que esta era la niña a la que Jeremy quería proteger así que se guardó su enojo y simplemente aceptó las disculpas. Sakura decidió despedirse de Jeremy por ahora.

Sakura: -Bueno Jeremy… supongo que ahora te transferirán al centro de rehabilitación… no nos veremos por un tiempo verdad?- Sakura miraba apenada a Jeremy, pero este intentaba mantener una sonrisa.

Jeremy: -Así es… prometo que volveré en cuanto me recupere… por favor… no te sientas culpable, sé que esto no fue tu culpa… y además… para esto entreno tan duro- Sakura se quedó dura al oír esto. En ese momento no alcanzó a decir nada que una enfermera le pidió que salga del cuarto para que empiecen a trasladar a Jeremy.

Sakura: -Jeremy…- Antes de irse Sakura se volteó un momento hacia el- Gracias…- Luego de eso Sakura tuvo que salir y Jeremy quedó solo con Kurogane quien lo ayudaba a prepararse para irse.

Jeremy: -Supongo que mi entrenamiento quedará suspendido eh?- Jeremy se veía decaído por esto, pero Kurogane se puso realmente serio y se preparó para decir algo.

Kurogane: -No realmente… no quería llegar a esto hasta dentro de 2 o 3 años… pero ya que no puedes hacer otra cosa- Jeremy no entendía a que se refería Kurogane y se lo quedó mirando atento- Es cierto que tomara tiempo para recuperar tu cuerpo, y aún más para recuperar el estado físico que tenias antes del accidente… pero mientras tanto para no perder tiempo valioso hay algo que puedo enseñarte- Kurogane parecía tener dificultad para decir esto, realmente era algo que no quería enseñar tan fácilmente.

Jeremy: -De que está hablando sensei?- La curiosidad de Jeremy estaba al máximo, sabía que esto era algo serio.

Kurogane: -…control de energía… es algo que a mayor o menor medida todos hacemos… pero si lo aprendes de forma perfeccionada podrás elevar tus habilidades pulsando los limites humanos- Kurogane puso un brazo con la mano abierta al frente y cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose. Luego de unos segundos una ligera aura de luz rodeó su brazo, y al agitarlo salió una ligera onda cortante de luz. Jeremy quedó perplejo al ver esto- Es una pequeña muestra. Los mejores luchadores del mundo dominan esto a la perfección y todas sus mejores técnicas se basan en eso. Con una espada puedes crear una onda cortante de un poder increíble. Ya que apenas te podrás mover puedo enseñarte a concentrarte lo suficiente para perfeccionar este tipo de control- Jeremy se quedó mirando a Kurogane asombrado, de repente una gran sonrisa de confianza se dibujo en su rostro. Jeremy sabía que con esto podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

Inmediatamente Jeremy fue enviado al centro de rehabilitación, donde hacía ejercicios para recuperar la salud de sus piernas y a su vez entrenaba su espíritu con Kurogane y aprendía a controlar el flujo de energía de su cuerpo.

Varios meses pasaron y Sakura terminó con su misión como Card Captor sin que Jeremy siquiera se entere. Sin saber lo que había pasado Jeremy volvía a Tomoeda luego de mucho tiempo, justo a tiempo para descubrir que alguien bastante especial estaba visitando el colegio…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
